


Tail Over Head

by ruffruffren



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffruffren/pseuds/ruffruffren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The season is upon him. To make matters worse Konoe stumbles out into the forest and unwittingly enters an area filled with the inebriating plant known as catnip. </p><p>It's a deadly combination and alone in the woods he has no choice but to deal with the consequences himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tail Over Head

Everywhere.

The air was thick with it, impossibly heavy, his breathing growing more laboured with every shaky breath. He felt the air shudder in the heat of his lungs before he expelled it, holding on a moment longer than the last as he sought to steady his rapidly beating heart. The rhythm in his chest was dangerous. It was thrumming inside him, pumping his blood hotly through his veins, and with each intoxicated breath he felt his head grow murkier.

He listened to the sounds of his own body, ears twitching as the sounds of his own existence grew louder and louder and louder still. Like an oncoming parade storming through his head, the lascivious festival his body eagerly waited to part take in paid his discomfort no heed. He ducked down into the grass, grateful for the coolness of the evening, the blades of green soothing the fever of his flesh if but for a second.

Against his back the stoic strength of a tree propped up his weary self, and he leaned heavily into it, his head tilting back with a soundless gasp. This was a most unfortunate situation for him to be in.

But of course for the folly of his youth it was his own fault he was in this predicament. He had none but himself to blame. And so Konoe, albeit reluctantly, quietly admitted to himself his mistake. If he stopped to listen to the advice of his company, had he turned to gaze back upon Asato's questioning gaze or bothered to give attention to the knowing cuss of Rai, or maybe even the mocking chuckle of Bardo from three kitchen... he had ignored them all in temper.

Such foolishness.

'...No...' he whispered to the darkness of the forest. Not here. He couldn't.

The answer came as a soft breeze, cruelly carrying with it that sweet scent that drove him into this state. That damned plant must be growing in abundance nearby, Konoe thought to himself miserably. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing, feeling it hitch on the lump in his throat.

This was bad.

Very bad.

With every passing second he could feel it growing stronger. That scent, the prickling on his skin, the turbulent beat of his heart. It tickled his nose and stroked his loins, urging him on.

'Not here...' he said out loud, crossing his brows together and biting into his lip with a fang.

His denial was futile. Even as he said it his hand was creeping up from the ground, toying with the hem of his shirt. The night air would feel pleasant against his skin - if he just lifted the fabric slightly, it may ease the burning. Or so the voice that cooed in his ear told him.

When he felt his fingers dance over the flat expanse of his stomach, teasing the fabric up dangerously higher, Konoe began to wonder vaguely how high was indecently high. He was a man, to expose his upper half was not uncommon. Yet still he felt deliciously devious in doing so, shifting his weight against the tree so that he was almost laying down, his legs bent at the knee and the heels of his boots finding purchase in the dry soil.

'Ah...' he sighed, cracking open his eyes hazily long enough to check he was still alone. He couldn't detect the presence of another at least, and once satisfied he was unseen, he let the night air flush over his nipples.

It bit into his flesh, fiercely freezing and all encompassing. He hissed a breath between clenched teeth, his back arching up as if to offer himself up. He couldn't help but enjoy the sensation, the icy kiss upon each taut stud sending waves of electric pleasure down his spine, one after the other. Yet all too soon the gentle exposure was not enough. He craved more.

With a blush to his cheeks he turned a blind eye to the exploration of his hand, pretended not to notice the subtle circles his finger was trailing up his torso, spiralling onwards and upwards as it made its journey over the ridges of his ribcage. His breathing shuddered hard before ceasing altogether as the anticipation peaked inside him.

He could barely withstand his own teasing as his finger finally curved around his nipple, dancing over the pink edge before dragging his nail directly across it.

Oh... no...

That sound... couldn't possibly have come from him... could it?

A high pitched cry. It had met his ears easily, full of lustful intent. No, such sounds were not possible. Not from his own lips.

Swallowing hard he began to gently massage his chest, his left hand joining his right and in unison he tweaked and pulled and stroked, every ministration fanning the flames that burned ever brighter inside his tortured cage of flesh.

Between his legs the pleasure pooled, raining down steadily from above, tightening the cotton of his britches to the point of agony. The fabric was clinging to him, unrelenting, making no effort to distract the eye from his obvious state of helpless arousal. He spied it himself, felt the distant wash of his shame come over him, but as quickly as it came it went. His humiliation wasn't able to take hold, indeed all rational thought seemed to slip through his fingers, as illusive as sand.

He let his head roll to the side, his breathing now nothing more than a series of shallow pants, escaping his parted lips in cloudy wisps.

Upon his chest his nipples stood proud, rosy buds of pink that he pinched and pulled at will, not bothering to catch the small whimpers rising from his throat.

But when his tail began to swish, beating listlessly on the ground and rustling the grass and leaves, he knew this sweet masquerade must end. He was becoming too desperate for it to continue, the dull ache of his waist demanding attention. He would give in to his own desires, only if now, drunk on the scent of that damned plant and the height of the season. He wondered, fingers already pulling apart the lace of his pants impatiently, if this would be enough to soothe the incandescence of his mood.

He'd been like this once before. Sometime ago, when the season took Konoe by surprise. He had never forgotten that first encounter...

Now he was alone. Alone in the woods with his shirt bunched beneath his arms, his torso rippling with faint gasps, and a hand escaping beneath his clothes to free his lower half. He was all alone as he grasped his cock, hard and hot to the touch, twitching strongly as he curled his fingers unsteadily around it. Could he... do it?

Perhaps more accurately - did he even have a choice?

'Nhn...!'

If the air was chill upon his nipples it was far colder to his waist. It rushed to envelope him, seeping between the cracks in his fingers and licking up the milky dew gathering at the tip of his swollen cock.

Under normal circumstances Konoe would never allow this to happen. Under normal circumstances, his sanity intact, his rational thought present, this was beyond him. But those things were trivial now, and he could not be further from them. To make it worse he felt the undying sense that he just failed to care.

He wanted the rush of climax to consume him, to lose himself in in a moment of pure bliss, to give himself over completely and become nothing more than a myriad of sensation. To stop for a moment the ceaseless worry of living, of being in the past, of being in the present and of being in the future all at once. To forget it all. To forget for the sake of one peaceful moment.

Straightening his jaw Konoe moved his hand slowly from tip to go base and back again, leisurely taking in the surge of satisfaction now that he was paying attention to the area he needed it most. Before he even completed the first stroke a fresh droplet oozed from his tip, drizzling out of the slit. He squeezed a little harder, coaxing more from himself, before collecting it on the palm of his hand.

With his palm coated in his own fluid he once more trailed down his cock, his back arching high off the tree in illicit pleasure. The lubrication made it feel incredible, his palm gliding easily, his ears twitching as the lewd sounds of slick flesh on flesh assaulted them. He pulled on the hood, using it as well to stimulate the head, whimpering ever more helplessly into the night.

...what if someone heard him?

What if they did.

Konoe opened his eyes. He glanced down at himself. He vaguely looked around him. Did he... want someone to find him?

'Ah... hah... nhn...' If he kept moaning so loudly then surely he would attract someone's attention. Bandits lurked in these woods. Lone travellers. Or worse. What if someone came looking for him?

They would see me like this.

Konoe wasn't sure how that made him feel. Maybe he should move, find somewhere amidst the grove to cure his physical burden.

Only the thought was easier conceived than brought to life.

Lifting from the trunk of the tree he meant to stand, or, feeling the weakness in legs, crawl to the taller grass. But it was that very weakness that stopped him, now on his knees with a hand out stretched to prop himself up. Somehow this position felt better than before, and he was unable to process the rest of his intentions, as pure as they were, for he found himself racked with unimaginable pleasure.

His hips bucked down to meet his hand, fucking his palm lewdly, his fear of being caught quickly dissipating. The season. He would blame it all upon the season. He himself was without blame entirely.

'Nhn... ahh...!' Konoe moaned, his head rolling forward and a silvery trail of saliva dripping onto the soil beneath him. He dug his claws into the earth to anchor himself, his hips bucking harder and harder as he struggled to satiate his hunger.

Yet still the release he craved evaded him at every turn. Infuriatingly he felt his body begin to creep towards it only to find it edge further away.

Even like this, in such an embarrassing position, something was stopping him achieving it.

He needed something more palpable, more gratifying, more filling.

That was it.

That was what he lacked.

'Ahh...' he purred, the realisation dawning on him. This was turning into quite a predicament.

No one had come to find him. If they knew what he was going to encounter, then they would surely stay at the inn for their own safety. Maybe they had consciously decided to leave Konoe to work it out himself.

Oh, how stupid he had been.

There was no one he could rely on. He would finish this himself. Without their help.

Swallowing what tattered remnants remained of his pride Konoe resigned himself to his ultimate fate.

Uncurling his fingers from his cock he began to lick them, just as he would if he were to groom. He lapped up the strange salty taste hungrily, circling his tongue around them and pushing them deep into his mouth. He salivated heavily, excess drool dripping from his chin to the ground. All around him he could hear the wetness echoing, violating his twitching ears with his unyielding lewdness.

When he felt them wet enough he pulled his fingers from his mouth, wriggled his pants down until they hugged his quivering knees and brought his hand behind him. One deep breath. He felt the pad of the first finger press against his hole. He massaged it slowly, circling around and around as he waited for the nervousness in his belly to subside. He'd never done this to himself before. It was humiliating enough having another do it but somehow it was far worse was to penetrate one's self. It was a shame he took on the chin, ignoring his doubts to plunge the first finger into himself, barely catching the sweet moan between his teeth. His head tossed up, back arching as at long last he was feeling what he truly needed.

He pushed his finger gingerly into himself, gasping at the intensity of his own heat, moving about impatiently to widen himself. He wanted to feel the fullness of a second finger already, to fuck himself hard until this damned fever passed over.

Konoe's saliva coated finger moved inside him easily enough, the pain numbed by his seasonal drunkeness, and before long he inched a second one in alongside the first. The angle was a little awkward but he forced it to work, pressing against his inner walls curiously, feeling for one particular area. He knew it to exist, the memory of the pleasure it brought never fading.

'Ah!' He found it, the tip of his finger catching it just enough to trigger sparks of light to explode behind his tightly clenched lids. 'Ahh....ahh...' Konoe clawed at the earth, dragging trails through it as he struggled to stay on all fours. His thighs shook with the ecstasy, beads of sweat coating his milky flesh, the exertion upon his body difficult to withstand. He couldn't stop now though. He was going to see this through, to the very end, whatever the outcome.

With two fingers plunged deep inside himself, Konoe fucked himself as hard as his wrist could muster, but he only managed to tease the fire. The tips of his fingers stroked at the pleasurable spot inside him, sparks flying across his tightly closed lids but it was never enough to satiate the need.

'No... isn't... fair...' Konoe whimpered despairingly. Between his legs his hard cock dripped fluid messily onto the ground, moistening the soil. He felt the urge rise up inside him in that moment, strong and overwhelming, pushing him to do something he had never considered before.

His tail, as if of it's own accord, looped underneath him. The crooked part hooked around his cock, the soft fur sending a shudder down his spine as it brushed over his heat, gripping as it wrapped around him. He felt it around him, bit into his lip to suppress the lewd sound echoing out from his throat, losing himself as he used his tail to stroke his cock.

'Ahn... ahh....' Konoe's moans escape into the night, his ears twitching with disbelief that he could make such erotic sounds. But he didn't care to worry for that now. The combination of his fingers deep in his ass and his tail wrapped around his cock was mind blowing. His hips bucked eagerly with every motion, impaling him further onto his own fingers and hungrily greeting the softness about his member. Later, when his frenzy was over, he would curse himself for being so utterly helpless to the force of his nature, with his cheeks aflame as he worked out the remnants of his pleasure from his matted tail.

Though that was still a future problem and for now he gave in to wanton abandon, recklessly casting aside inhibition and reason. It was a precarious state to find himself in but far worse was to leave it.

'Nhn... Can't...' Konoe felt his body spasm around his fingers, the electric pulses coursing down his spine steadily growing, building up in his groin until... 'Ah...ahhh!' A cry tearing from his lips, a silvery trail of saliva oozing down his chin, he was unable to hold himself back. Konoe came with a powerful shudder, his ears flattened against his head, thrown back with the force of his orgasm ripping through him, and he thrust his fingers into himself once more, hitting his sweet spot and milking the last droplets from himself with his tail.

Exhausted, his legs and hands shivering, he collapsed onto the soil beneath him, his fingers slipping from him once his body had relaxed enough. With ragged breathes he lay there, inhaling the natural aroma of the earth, still tainted by the perilous plant. Now that he was satiated the effects were numbed – at least for now.

He didn't want to think about anything, especially not the shameful things he'd done to himself. As if in response to his hazy thoughts his tail swished, lightly tapping the ground a few times before settling. All he wanted now was to sleep through the pleasant after glow of his climax, as content as the cat that got the cream.

 

 

 


End file.
